Individuals often search across large collections of electronic records for items of interest. Such electronic records may include digitized photographs of various items. For example, an individual may keyword search across a large collection of digitized photographs to identify a subset of photographs related to items of interest. However, the subsets of photographs resulting from the keyword search may include thousands of photographs of different items having varying shapes. Such shapes may be indicative the style or type of the items. To refine the search results, some conventional solutions require that the individual manually describe the items of interest in further detail using additional keywords. Such manual descriptions of items may be labor intensive and error prone. In addition, the keywords chosen by one individual to describe an item are not necessarily the keywords that will be chosen by another person searching for the same item. For example, “women's high-heeled pump” and “women's dress shoe” might be used by different people to describe the same type of shoe. Accordingly, it may be desirable to refine the search results by selecting shapes—instead of inputting additional keywords—associated with the style and type of the items of interest.
Same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and figures to reference like components and features, but such repetition of number is for purposes of simplicity of explanation and understanding, and should not be viewed as a limitation on the various embodiments.